


Parasites aren’t all bad

by Thunderfire69



Series: Symbrock stuff [2]
Category: The Avengers, Venom (2018)
Genre: Eddie don’t call him a parasite that’s mean, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, IronStrange, M/M, Peter is a good child who doesn’t assume your sexual preference, Peter is saved by Eddie and Venom, Peter likes the Venom Symbiote, Pre-slash but still gay, StrangeIron, Supreme Family, Tony is protective dad, Tony’s “impenetrable” defences breached again, Venom is a bitch, be like Peter, hes not that grateful, symbrock, the “mask!” “Copy” thing happens bc I love it, veddie - Freeform, wait no don’t he nearly died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Eddie and Venom meet the Avengers, who want to know about Eddie’s symbiote.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love how no one is talking about the sexual joke I made

**Eddie.**

 

“No.”

 

**Eddie.**

 

“No.”

 

**Eddie.**

 

“No! We are _not_ eating anyone!”

 

**Stark?**

 

“No, Stark is _not_ food.” Eddie massaged his temples, not the safest thing to do when he was driving. “Just… stay quiet, okay?”

 

**Quiet. Right. Will this get me food?**

 

“If you stay quiet I’ll buy you a bunch of chocolate and tater tots,” Eddie hissed.

 

This seemed to satisfy Venom, who fell silent.

 

Eddie pulled into the Compound, parking his car a short distance from the entrance.

 

He didn’t get out immediately, though, instead sitting there for a moment.

 

“Lay low. Stay quiet. Hopefully they don’t know about us- but knowing Stark… well, just keep quiet, and we’ll see what happens.”

 

**You’ve said that twice.**

 

“What?”

 

**You said stay quiet. Twice.**

 

“Oh.” Eddie opened the car door and stepped out. “I’m going inside now, so you’d really better stay quiet. Or else I’ll seem either crazy, or like I’ve still got you.”

 

**But you do still have me.**

 

“No one is supposed to know that!” Eddie took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, then opened the doors to the Compound.

 

“Welcome, Mr Brock,” came a feminine voice, from somewhere above Eddie- obviously FRIDAY, Stark’s AI.

 

“FRIDAY, right?” he asked, somewhat amused. The AI chuckled.

 

“You’ve got that right, Mr Brock.”

 

“Welcome, Welcome!” The very loud, obnoxious ~~but consistent~~ voice of Tony Stark echoed across the room.

 

He reached Eddie and shook the reporter’s hand.

 

“Eddie Brock, right?”

 

“Tony Stark, I presume?” Eddie shot back, and the billionaire let out a short laugh.

 

“Yes, come on through.”

 

Eddie followed Tony, a little more nervous than usual- though who could blame him? He was hoping to hide his alien friend.

 

“So, I’m assuming you know why you’re here?” Tony asked as he opened the door to another room- revealing Captain America, Bruce Banner, The Winter Soldier, Black Widow, Falcon, Hawk Eye, and some kid he couldn’t name sitting at a table.

 

Eddie simply shook his head, and the billionaire frowned.

 

“Giant rocket? Explosion? Alien symbiotes? Does any of that ring a bell?”

 

The reporter gulped; he guessed he wouldn’t be able to hide Venom for much longer, not that he’d really expected to, anyway.

 

“Yeah, yeah it does.”

 

Captain America- Steve, Eddie thinks his actual name is, gestured for Eddie to sit, and he complied nervously.

 

“We wanted to ask about the symbiote you bonded with,” pitched in Black Widow- Natasha, Eddie was sure of that one. “More specifically what happened to it.”

 

Avoiding the probing, Eddie pointed at the kid. “What’s he doing in here?”

 

“I’m Peter. Parker. Peter Parker,” the kid said, and Eddie had to admit, he was kind of adorable, in a childish way.

 

**Eddie. Can we keep him?**

 

“No,” Eddie hissed, unfortunately loud enough to be heard.

 

“So you still have it,” Tony said acknowledgingly.

 

 **Eddie** , Venom said, a warning edge to his tone; he was obviously ready to fight his way out, if they needed to.

 

Sighing, Eddie raised his palms in surrender. “Yeah, he… he didn’t die after the blast, though he almost did.”

 

Venom chose this moment to materialise, coming out from between Eddie’s shoulder blades and twisting around to look at his host.

 

The Avengers, apart from Tony and the kid- _Peter, his name was Peter-_ flinched, and Eddie allowed himself a small smile as he reached up a hand to pat Venom, who purred like a cat.

 

“This is Venom,” Eddie said slowly, after the silence grew too long.

 

“And I’m out.” The Falcon- _Sam,_ Eddie reminded himself, not wanting his hours of extensive research on the Avengers prior to this meeting to go to waste. _Sam, Sam, Sam-_ said loudly as he stood, pushing his chair harshly back.

 

“Sam,” Steve said, in a voice that sounded _very_ exasperated.

 

“No. No! That thing is an _alien,_ a creepy man eating alien and it’s name is Venom? I’m out.” Sam began to back away, towards the door.

 

**“Eddie, can I eat him?”**

 

“No, you _can’t_. He’s not a bad guy,” Eddie snapped at Venom hurriedly, knowing that the others in the room could currently hear the symbiote.

 

“Guys,” came the voice of the kid, Peter Parker.

 

Eddie wasn’t expecting anyone to listen to a kid, but they did, all turning to look at him expectantly.

 

“Have you thought you might be freaking him out? Like when I got bitten and my senses were heightened for those few days? Like everything was dialed up to eleven.”

 

 **“Eddie,** **_now_ ** **can we keep him?”**

 

“For God’s Sake Venom, I already said no!”

 

To Eddie’s surprise, Peter laughed a little bit at that.

 

“Sorry buddy, you can’t keep me.” Peter grinned at the symbiote, and the lack of fear on the kid’s face stunned Eddie. “The city needs me.”

 

“Okay, you’ve lost me,” Eddie said, holding up his hands in surrender. “Bitten? Heightened senses? The city needs you?”

 

“Oh, come on, man. I’m Spider-Man.”

 

Eddie didn’t even get a chance to voice his disbelief and the kid was crawling across the ceiling, then sitting there upside down right above them.

 

Venom curiously stretched up towards the kid, despite Eddie’s hissed “No”, and Peter poked at him with a finger.

 

“Peter!” Tony’s voice was sharp. “Don’t touch it! We don’t know if it’s safe.”

 

**“I’m safe. When I want to be.”**

 

“I’ve had him living inside me since the day before the rocket explosion, and everything’s fine- actually, he healed me.” Eddie stroked Venom again. “Though I wouldn’t exactly say he’s safe. The only reason he doesn’t eat just anyone is because I somehow managed to get him to listen to me.”

 

A fizzing sound behind Eddie startled him, and he whirled around to spot none other than Doctor Stephen Strange stepping through.

 

“What did I miss?” he asked, eyes gliding right over Venom without even a hint of fear or surprise.

 

“Not a lot,” Tony responded, then did something that Eddie’s extensive research into the Avengers didn’t predict- got up and kissed Stephen on the cheek.

 

**“Gay.”**

 

“Venom,” Eddie hissed angrily. “Goddamn you stupid symbiote.”

 

**“Pussy.”**

 

“Bitch.”

 

**“Pussy.”**

 

“Bitch.”

 

**“Pussy.”**

 

“Parasite.”

 

 **“Take that back. You take that back** **_right now.”_ **

 

“Well aren’t you two just charming.” A previously very quiet Winter Soldier- Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, that was his name, _Remember their names Brock you idiot_.

 

“I didn’t choose to be stuck with him, but here we are.”

 

**“You take that back. Take it back!”**

 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry for calling you a parasite, are you happy?” Eddie flicked the symbiote just above it’s mouth, and Venom snarled in warning, to which Eddie just grinned back.

 

It was then that a loud alarm split through the room.

 

“Someone got through the defences? But they’re impossible to penetrate!” As Tony began yelling about how no one should have been able to get into the Compound, Eddie could have sworn Stephen muttered something about how easy Tony was to penetrate.

 

Venom slipped back into Eddie, now hidden from view again.

 

And then said intruders were in the room; about ten to fifteen armed men, with weapons that looked like they could rival Tony’s own.

 

“Stark, if you don’t mind, I’ve got this.”

 

The billionaire started to protest, but Eddie shook his head.

 

“Venom isn’t the best at telling friend from foe on the battlefield. I learnt that one the hard way.”

 

With a small, pained smile, Eddie stepped towards the invaders.

 

“Drop the guns, and we can all walk away from this alive and uninjured,” Eddie began, and instantly a loaded gun was being pointed at him.

 

“Alright, have it your way.” Eddie paused, inhaling deeply. “Mask!”

 

He felt the familiar rush as Venom manifested, becoming his outside and pushing Eddie inwards where it was safe.

 

**“Copy.”**

 

A couple of disbelieving cries came from the men as Eddie saw through Venom’s eyes.

 

It wasn’t much of an effort for the symbiote to immobilise the invaders, and for once Venom didn’t eat anyone or bite any heads off.

 

 **“Hungry,”** Venom complained as he slipped back into Eddie’s body.

 

“I’ll get you something on the way home, Alright?” Eddie promised.

 

**Tater tots. And chocolate. Lots of chocolate.**

 

“You got it, buddy. Lots of chocolate it is.”

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom and Eddie have to save Peter. 
> 
> Peter isn’t really that grateful.

**Stark doesn’t trust us.**

 

“Gee, I didn’t notice,” Eddie hissed back as they walked through the city’s streets.

 

**Maybe it might help if we-**

 

“Venom, no, just stop.”

 

**We could just-**

 

“Venom, no.”

 

**The Spider-Kid-**

 

“What about him? And before you say it, no, we are not kidnapping him, that won’t help at all.” Eddie stopped walking, folding his arms as the symbiote came out from between his shoulder blades.

 

**“He’s in danger.”**

 

“What?”

 

**“For a superhero, he’s very good at getting his ass kicked.”**

 

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” Eddie cursed as he spotted what Venom obviously had earlier- Peter, fully suited up of course, losing a battle to a gang of criminals.

 

**“Pathetic.”**

 

“ _ Venom _ . He’s fifteen.”

 

**“So?”** Venom slipped back inside of Eddie.  **By then I could-**

 

“You’re an alien, idiot! Here, fifteen is young!” Eddie ran his hands over his face in anguish. “We’ve got to do something.”

 

**That’s what I was** **_trying_ ** **to say-**

 

“Venom, just shut up, okay? You can gloat about how right you were later.”

 

Eddie pulled up his hoodie, covering his face, and walked quickly across the street.

 

“Hey!” he yelled, making the criminals turn.

 

“Mr Brock!” Peter sounded pretty relieved- for a moment anyway. “I’ve got this under control!”

 

**No, he doesn’t.**

 

“We thought you could use some help, so help is what you’re gonna get.” Eddie grinned up at the kid, and a couple of the criminals pointed guns at him.

 

“You don’t wanna do this, trust me,” Eddie began.

 

**Are we always going to do the fucking “mask” “copy” shit?**

 

“If you don’t want me to, I’ll stop,” Eddie hissed, quietly, under his breath.

 

**No go ahead.**

 

“Whatever communication device you have, hand it over!” spat the criminal, who was obviously the leader.

 

Eddie grinned. “You want to see who I’m talking to?”

 

Then he felt Venom envelop him, and after a second he could see through Venom’s eyes.

 

Once again the shouts of men met his ears, and Eddie felt Venom’s grin.

 

_ Look, you can eat one or two of them, but that’s it. _

 

Venom’s grin grew.  **“I’m going to eat you,”** he said, and Eddie didn’t even need to close his eyes; Venom had learned quickly to block Eddie’s sight when he ate someone.

 

It was over in moments, Venom having eaten the leader and another unfortunate, leaving the rest for Peter to web up, which he did swiftly.

 

Venom let half of Eddie’s face show through for a moment, and the spoke in usion to Peter.

 

**_“Mr Stark will be wanting to see you about this.”_ **

 

“What? No! I’ve got patrols to do!” 

 

**_“Don’t argue. We’ll take you there whether you want to or not.”_ **

 

In the end, Venom had to pick up and carry Peter all the way to the Compound, which was a constant war as the kid kept struggling and nearly managed to get away four times.

 

When they finally got to the Compound, Eddie was only just able to stop Venom from breaking down the door rather than just opening it, though he couldn’t exactly blame him; the kid was still struggling, just as violently as earlier.

 

Venom relinquished his hold on Peter, and sunk back into Eddie’s body, but shot out an arm through Eddie’s own arm to hold Peter in place against a wall.

 

“Stark?” The reporter called out, and the billionaire’s voice came over the comms in the Compound.

 

“Brock? Back again? I told you, your alien friend can’t keep eating all the food here.”

 

“I’ve got the kid-” Before Eddie could even begin to explain, the comms shut off with a loud pinging noise, and moments later a fully-suited up Tony arrived downstairs.

 

“Brock, release the kid,” he demanded, aiming his repulsor at Eddie.

 

**Now can we eat him?**

 

“No, Venom! You literally just ate some bad guys before!” Eddie snapped at the alien before turning back to Tony. “And calm down. We just saved your stupid kid from getting pulverised.”

 

**Pathetic.**

 

“ _ Venom! _ ”

 

“What do you mean, saved him?” Tony seemed less wary now, but he still didn’t lower the repulsor- something that made both Eddie and Venom nervous, since they both definitely  _ weren’t  _ fireproof.

 

“He had some criminals kicking his ass, so we jumped in and saved him. No thanks necessary, all free of charge, blah blah blah alright here’s your kid back.” Venom released Peter, giving him a harsh shove in the direction of Tony.

 

“I had it under control!” he shouted angrily at the human-symbiote morph.

 

“If we didn’t step in, you’d be toast,” Eddie shot back.

 

A familiar fizzing noise sounded behind Eddie, and he moved out the way in time for a certain Sorcerer Supreme to step through.

 

“Look, it’s time for me to go on date night,” Tony said, his nano-tech armour retracting, “But this isn’t over. We’ll be talking later, Peter.”

 

Tony stepped away from the two of them to go through another portal with Stephen, which shut behind them.

 

“That reminds me, it's date night for me too,” Eddie said suddenly, checking his watch. “I’ve got time, but I’ve really got to go.”

 

“You’ve got a… girlfriend? Boyfriend? Significant other?” Peter questioned.

 

“Significant  _ bother _ is more like it,” Eddie said, and felt Venom come out of his shoulder blades.

 

**“Hey!”**

 

“Oh come on, you really are annoying most of the time.”

 

**“Hmmph,”** Venom replied sulkily.

 

“Oh come on love, don’t be like that.”

 

“You’re- nope, that’s it, this is a new level of weird for me, I’m just gonna…” Peter fled the room, and Eddie just shook his head.

 

“I’m surprised he didn’t run sooner,” Eddie commented.

 

**“Can we get food now?”**

 

“You literally just- ugh, fine, we’ll get food.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know what happened with this, all I know is it’s still a hot mess but eh whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I wanted to write some Symbrock.
> 
> This is a bit of a mess but I think it’s okay.


End file.
